fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Pauly
Big Pauly is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Crushida Pepper Hates: Windy Days Occupation: Pepper Salesman After opening Pauly’s Pepper right next to the Pizzeria, Big Pauly quickly became a regular customer at Papa Louie’s restaurants. He came to Papa Louie’s aid when Sarge contaminated a batch of pepper which created dozens of Pizza Monsters. Big Pauly supplied Papa Louie with explosive Pepper Bombs to help defeat Sarge and the infamous Onion Ring. Appearance Big Pauly has a rather large build, hence his name. He is fair-skinned, and wears a toupée that is positioned sideways. He wears a long-sleeved light blue buttoned down shirt with folded sleeves, white buttons, and royal blue suspenders held by gray square hooks. He also wears a red bowtie, deep olive green pants, and brown laced shoes. Clean-Up The toupée shows a bit more detail and the wrinkles in his clothing are more defined. Styles Style B He wears a long-sleeved white shirt with folded sleeves, thin light blue stripes, and a logo of Crushida Pepper pinned on the left side of the shirt. He wears vivid blue pants held by an olive green belt with a gray buckle. Halloween Outfit He wears a Frankenstein pumpkin head, a long-sleeved dark gray buttoned down shirt with folded sleeves, gray buttons, and dark brown suspenders held by gray square hooks. He also wears a green bowtie, deep olive green pants, and brown laced shoes. Style C (Papa Louie 2) His outfit is the same as Style A, but his shirt is brown, and his pants are the same color as his suspenders. In Papa Louie 2, he wears white shoes with black soles and red laces. Onionfest Outfit He wears an army green fez with an onion hanging from golden rope, an olive-green tie, purple shirt with white pinstripes, army green pants held by an olive-green belt with a gray buckle, and black shoes with purple laces and a brown sole. Style B (Papa Louie 2) He wears a white shirt under red suspenders, a black bowtie and pants, and his Style A shoes, but with white laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Sausages (right) *4 Onions (left) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Pinto Beans *Cheese *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria/HD *Large Cup *Yum n' M's *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *3 Creameos *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Atomic Chicken Wings (left) *8 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Sauerkraut *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **3 Feather Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Yum n' M's *Espresso Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Blondies *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Halloween) *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Peanut Butter Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Full Moon Icing **Spooky Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Chicken Wings (left) *4 Curly Fries (right) *4 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Multigrain Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Ham *Stuffing *Gravy *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cherry **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer **Cherry Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner D *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Popcorn **Chocolate Banana *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer **Cotton Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon, Mini Donut, Waffle Stick *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon, Mini Donut, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Traditional Crust *Blueberry Filling *Cherry Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *9 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (New Year) *Traditional Crust *Tutti Frutti Filling *Tutti Frutti Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *9 Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Pita Bread with Gyro Meat *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Feta Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Yellowtail **Unagi **Lobster *Yellowtail *Furikake *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Rainbow Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Rainbow Yokan **Unagi **Lobster *Rainbow Yokan *Rainbow Peppercorn *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Tutti Frutti Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Funnel Cake with Beef *Chocolate Bacon *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Chocolate Bacon *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Chocolate Bacon *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raisin Duds *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Butterzinger Syrup *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Fizzo Gold with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Ground Beef (right) *8 Pepperoni (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Christmas) *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Ground Beef (right) *8 Geese (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Sauerkraut *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Stuffing *Onions *Gravy *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Potato Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Yum n' M's **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Butterscotch Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Fudge Cookie with Potato Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Candy Corn **Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Butterscotch Syrup *Candy Corn *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (BavariaFest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Gebrannte Mandeln *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Buttermilk Syrup *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Eiskaffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Nashville Hot Hog Wings (All) *8 Atomic Chicken Wings (All) *4 Curly Fries (All) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Southwest Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Holiday (New Year) *4 Poutine Hog Wings (All) *8 Rainbow-livian Chicken Wings (All) *4 Curly Fries (All) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Southwest Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Long John with Strawberry Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Caramel Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) * Blueberry Round Donut ** Full Moon Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Long John with Strawberry Jelly ** Full Moon Icing ** Tiger Tail Drizzle ** Spooky Sprinkles * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Caramel Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Multigrain Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Bacon *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Ham *Stuffing *Gravy *Fries: **Curly Fries **Roasted Pumpkin Seeds **Awesome Sauce Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 2 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 52 *Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 10 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 12 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 53 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 40 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with White Rice. *In Papa's Pancakeria/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chip Mix. *In Papa's Wingeria/HD, he is unlocked with French Fries. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Diet Fizzo. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Autumn Leaves Sprinkles. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushida Pepper. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Yum n' M's. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Full Moon Icing. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Cheese Ball Spread. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!/HD, he is unlocked with Ground Beef. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Pita Bread. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Tutti Frutti Tea. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Cinnamon Swirl. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Stuffing. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Franco winning the first round of the Onion Division. He then lost to Cooper in the second round. Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: He lost to Hacky Zak in the first round of the Green Onion Division. However, he returned in the Wild Onion Division, but he lost to Kingsley. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Trivia *Big Pauly frequently orders heavy meals in the Gamerias. However, he is "improving." Although his orders are terribly unhealthy, he did manage to order Diet Fizzo in Papa's Hot Doggeria.Quinn’s Q&A: Customer Orders, Fast Food Jobs, and Relatives! *He demanded four cupcakes in Papa's Cupcakeria, but Matt and Tony decided two would be plenty.[http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2851 Papa's Cupcakeria. Sneak Peek: The Stations!] **He also suggested ordering six donuts in Papa's Donuteria, but once again, Matt and Tony decided that three would be plenty.[http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3943 Papa's Donuteria. Sneak Peek: The Dough Station!] *He, Doan, Connor, and Mayor Mallow are the only customers to order four dips in Papa's Wingeria HD. *Upon the announcement that Flipline Studios released animated stickers for Apple's iMessage for iPhones and iPads, it was revealed that he wears a toupée. *He is the only customer unlocked by himself in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Order Tickets Big Pizza.png|Big Pauly's Pizzeria order Big Pauly BURGERIA.png|Big Pauly's Burgeria order Big Pauly Taco.png|Big Pauly's Taco Mia! order Big Freeze.png|Big Pauly's Freezeria order Big Pancake.png|Big Pauly's Pancakeria order Bug Pauly HD.png|Big Pauly's Burgeria HD order Big Wing.png|Big Pauly's Wingeria order Big Pauly hot doggeria.png|Big Pauly's Hot Doggeria order Big BTG.png|Big Pauly's Burgeria To Go! order Big Pauly Thanksgiving.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving BigPaulycup.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria order Big Pauly Freezeria HD.png|Big Pauly's Freezeria HD order Big Chilo.png|Big Pauly's Pastaria order during Chilifest Big Pasta 2.png|Big Pauly's Pastaria regular order Big Pauly To Go.png|Big Pauly's Freezeria To Go! order Big Pauly Halloween.png|Big Pauly's Donuteria order during Halloween Big Donut.png|Big Pauly's Donuteria regular order Big Winger.png|Big Pauly's Wingeria HD order Big pauly PTG.png|Big Pauly's Pizzeria To Go! order Big Thanks.png|Big Pauly's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Big Cheese.png|Big Pauly's Cheeseria regular order Big Pauly CTG.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Big To Go.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Big Maple.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Big Pauly CHD.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria HD regular order Big Pauly - Papa's Bakeria - Holiday.png|Big Pauly's Bakeria order during New Year Big Pauly - Papa's Bakeria - Regular.png|Big Pauly's Bakeria regular order bigpaulytmhf.png|Big Pauly's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast bigpaulytmh.png|Big Pauly's Taco Mia HD regular order BPsushih.PNG|Big Pauly's Sushiria order during New Year BPsushi.PNG|Big Pauly's Sushiria regular order Big Pauly TMTG (Holiday).png|Big Pauly's Taco Mia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Taco Mia To Go! Big Pauly (Regular).png|Big Pauly's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Big Pauly (Holiday).png|Big Pauly's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Big Pauly (Regular).png|Big Pauly's Pancakeria HD regular order Pizzeria HD Big Pauly (Holiday).png|Big Pauly's Pizzeria HD order during Christmas Pizzeria HD Big Pauly (Regular).png|Big Pauly's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Big Pauly (Holiday).png|Big Pauly's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Big Pauly (Regular).png|Big Pauly's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Big Pauly (Holiday).png|Big Pauly's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Big Pauly (Regular).jpg|Big Pauly's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-10-18 at 11.19.27 AM.png|Big Pauly's Scooperia/HD order during Thanksgiving BigPauly's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Big Pauly's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Big Pauly (Regular).jpg|Big Pauly's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Big Pauly (Holiday).jpg|Big Pauly's Pancakeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Big Pauly (Regular).jpg|Big Pauly's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 6E284B61-D871-400A-8AF0-3A19DD4B821F.jpeg|Big Pauly’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year 42FB0C32-4A41-4AB2-880B-2B09FC422FB3.jpeg|Big Pauly’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Big Pauly’s DTG! Halloween order.JPG|Big Pauly's Donuteria To Go! order during Halloween. Big Pauly’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Big Pauly's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 4883E9A9-0F31-48B3-A8AA-05C8ED1E93D3.jpeg|Big Pauly’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Thanksgiving B3661E55-396E-4060-88B3-ABF316DA04FA.jpeg|Big Pauly’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 23D6D4B0-DA0D-45CB-94C8-A020CC6B59D3.jpeg|Big Pauly’s Bakeria To Go! order during New Year 4617F44F-4971-4041-AA36-6889D61067B7.jpeg|Big Pauly’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery BigPaulyBCU.png|Big Pauly's old look 660px-0,661,0,360-Big Pauly.jpg 660px-0,661,0,360-Big pauly (1).jpg Big Pauly.png L.jpg 660px-0,660,40,400-Bigpaulyperfect.jpg Madpauly.jpg bigpaulyperfectorderinburgeria.jpg bigpaulyperfectorderhacked.png Pauly eating cupcakes.jpg Cupcakeria comingsoon.jpg Mad Pauly.png Big Pauly.jpg Mad big pauly.jpg Big pauly is angry.PNG Papas freezeria.jpg pauly ground pounding.png Poor Big Pauly.png Halowen.jpg Big Pauly Halloween Outfit.png|Big Pauly's Halloween Outfit from Halloween 2013 Perfect Breakfast for Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly's perfect order in Pancakeria! Ground pound.png papa louie 2 i.png mindy n pauly.png PPL2 All Customers.PNG bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-05-637.jpg Big Pauly HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png Burger day!.jpg 2ND Big Pauly Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Frame3.jpg Big Pauly unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Wow Big Pauly.png|Wow, Big Pauly's order in Wingeria is so large, it literally jumps off the screen! Poor Mandi and Big Pauly.png bigperfectwingeria.png bigpauly.png Big Pauly Hot Doggeria Perfect.png Black freeze.png jyris pw.png Launch image.jpg Perfect pie with Big Pauly.png Big Pauly - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Big Pauly in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Bandicam 2016-03-31 19-08-52-222.jpg Big Pauly Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Perfect Peach Cobbler for Big Pauly! Big Pauly order.png Everybody.jpg bandicam 2016-09-29 17-42-56-576.jpg|Big Pauly likes the Carmel Apple Special! applecrispperfect.png|Big Pauly loves her perfect Apple Crisp! Perfect gold big Pauly.png angry pauly.PNG Angry Big Pauly (Cleaned) (B).PNG IMG 0909.JPG IMG 0952.JPG July4th 2017.jpg 107 points again.png|Big Pauly gives the chef and server 107 points while sitting with Hope. (Papa's Donuteria) PaulymadBurgeria.jpg|Papa, didn't I tell you about my hatred for pickles? IMG_0052.PNG E97C2B21-0564-43C1-890D-6638208DF8FE.png|From chocolate chip pancakes to... 85AB68F4-BB4D-434A-A1D5-AFD250803E3C.png|French toasts. Papas Scooperia To Go_2018-08-01-12-20-49.png IMG 0382.PNG Big Pauly in small Cupcakeria To Go! promo.png IMG 0444.JPG|Big Pauly's name disappears IMG 0561.PNG IMG 1139.PNG Big Pauly Perfect Pizza.png 508350DC-74A3-4378-A07D-985741C2220A.png|Perfect Chocolate Chip French Toast Sandwich 5F4D8472-F809-4DD3-96E3-2425CA7AC8B2.png|Big Pauly Bunyan, Bronze Medal Style! Big Pauly Nervous.png 45174520_272674046599581 4034707890068520960 n.png Big Pauly Not Pleased.png Angry Big Pauly.png IMG 1969.PNG Big Pauly and Rico at Scooperia.jpg|Big Pauly and Rico at Scooperia IMG 2323.PNG|During Halloween... Big Pauly Finger Point.png|Big Pauly is not pleased in Scooperia IMG_1549.PNG IMG 1263.PNG ordering_pauly.jpg|Big Pauly and Rico in Scooperia ordering_rico.jpg|Now it's Rico and Big Pauly in Scooperia! bffs2.jpg|BFFs in Hot Doggeria Screenshot_2019-06-08_104721.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-10_123558.jpg bigpaulyprof.jpg IMG_1710.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-17_210137.jpg εικόνα_Viber_2019-06-23_16-42-23.jpg IMG_4407.PNG IMG_4932.PNG E16A3B62-FAF2-4279-9D7A-C92FF4BA888E.png 7014B256-524A-4F01-B754-97B98A85409D.jpeg C3CF6535-9CEC-4FD6-BB32-C15AB8058A02.jpeg 73C3BF07-5301-4DED-9621-F8258CB9F329.jpeg IMG_5369.PNG perfect42.jpg|A perfect Orchard Tart for Pauly.. perfect57.jpg|..and a perfect Royal Anne! Screenshot_2019-06-08_140950.jpg D63A6593-B02E-47AC-8F1B-A536B9DD3E0A.jpeg Fan Art Halloween by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Big Pauly Minecraft.PNG|Minecraft Big Pauly Flipline mary by 763lilypadpandaowl-d95w67z.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl flipline tower of grilled cheese by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8wp5t8.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl big pauly and roy and marty by lemonade813-d9k22fi.png|By OrangeFloat813 flipline couples fan art no1 jealousy by milafrancine-d87is7g.png|By MilaFrancine flipworld big pauly by thehypercutter-d9r22wf.png|By thehypercutter big pauly in pancakeria by sunshine0006-db221ih.png|By Sunshine0006 Big Pau-kemon.jpg|Big Pau-kemon Flipline - Big Pauly.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant 1552630828467.png|By TheWowSign A32B91F5-1D69-493B-A995-A12062180D25.jpeg|'Big Pauly PokeCard' Modified Edition References es:Big Pauly pl:Big Pauly Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:B Characters